


Nothing New Under the Sun by Miaou Jones [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Public Sex, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 13:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: Podfic of Nothing New Under the Sun by Miaou JonesIn which nothing much happens, everything changes while staying the same, and Mikado falls in love with space travel all over again. Sort of.





	Nothing New Under the Sun by Miaou Jones [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nothing New Under the Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/142518) by [Miaou Jones (miaoujones)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaoujones/pseuds/Miaou%20Jones). 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2011

**Title** : Nothing New Under the Sun

 **Author** : miaoujones

 **Reader** : Rhea314

 **Fandom** : Durarara

 **Characters** : Mikado/Masaomi

 **Rating** : R

 **Warnings** : None

 **Summary** : In which nothing much happens, everything changes while staying the same, and Mikado falls in love with space travel all over again. Sort of.

 **Text** : [here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/142518)

 **Length** 0:04:22

Download link: [here](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Nothing%20New%20Under%20the%20Sun%20by%20Miaou%20Jones.mp3)

 

 


End file.
